Authority Issues
by mykindofparty
Summary: Of course she has issues with the authorities. That's why she's in handcuffs.


**Quinn and The Mack meet in Jane Addams Academy (for Juvenile Delinquents)**

"So my mom says, 'You got authority issues.' And I says, 'Of course I got problems with the authorities! Why do you think I'm in handcuffs?' And that's when she sent me here."

Miss Hitchens claps her hands together once. "Thank you for sharing, Mack. Who'd like to go next?"

No one volunteers. Miss Hitchens isn't surprised. After all, these girls don't want to be here any more than she does so she chooses one at random.

"You with the pink hair. You're next."

"I'm Quinn," the girl says crossing her arms in front of her body protectively. She glances over at Mack, who's sitting next to her, then away again. "I ran away from home."

Mack leans over to Quinn. "So you're a runaway, huh? You ever seen that movie about Joan Jett? There's this great scene where Joan teaches her friend how to mastur—"

"I saw it, okay?" Quinn whispers back to her. "I don't need a recap."

Mack smirks at her. "Whatever you say, Runaway. You think if we room together, you'll wanna stick around?"

"Depends on if you snore or not."

"Baby, I don't snore, but if you crawl into my bed at night I just might moan."

Quinn raises her hand. "Miss Hitchens? I have a roommate request."

* * *

**Quack and Brittana go to a theme park **

If this isn't the suckiest day of Mack's life, she doesn't know what is. Sure, the day she bit her kindergarten teacher was pretty high up on the list, but nothing compares to the torture of going on a double-fucking-date with the Nutjob Twins, not that any of them are calling it what it really is.

See, if she wanted to listen to their Glee drama, she'd join the damn club. Quinn's silence isn't helping either—her mind's all wrapped around Beth—which leaves Mack stuck in the back of Santana's trashy car still an hour away from Cedar Point.

"He's even more of an attention hog than I am, Brittany," Santana whines as she hurls them about one hundred and fifty miles an hour down the freeway, if Mack had to guess. "And maybe even Kurt."

"Blaine came from a place where he was the star. I'm sure he hates sharing the spotlight just as much as we do," Brittany reasons.

"Now that Mercedes dipped out I suppose that _does_ free up some stage time," Santana replies.

Mack sees Santana reach for Brittany's hand although that Nutjob is clearly trying to be sly. Nutjob 2 giggles and laces their fingers together and mouths an _I love you_ so sweet that it makes Mack glance over at Quinn and hope one day they'll say those words to each other too.

"We're here," Santana says, pulling into the near-empty parking lot.

"It's still an hour before the park opens," Quinn says, breaking her vow of silence. "Can we at least go get breakfast?"

"Get something out of the cooler in the trunk," Santana snaps.

"I'll get it for you," Mack offers. Normally she isn't such a gentlewoman and shit, but if she has to hear about another Rachel Berry nose meltdown, she's gonna go on her own rampage.

Santana makes a disgusted face, but pops the trunk from the driver's seat for her anyway.

To her surprise, Quinn gets out of the car too.

"I'm really sorry," Quinn tells her.

"About what? The Nutjobs?" Mack asks. They're okay in small doses, but she's not sure she wants to make this a regular thing, especially when she's all out of dope. "I can handle them for a day."

"They just don't know how to act around you," says Quinn. "My Skank phase might be over, but—"

"But what? Your Mack phase isn't yet?"

Quinn bites her lip. "You're not a phase."

"Oh, I'm a phase alright. Like Bump Its and mesh shirts," Mack scoffs. She knows it's the truth. People always lose interest in her after awhile.

Quinn laughs in spite of the situation. "Those are fads."

Mack slams the trunk closed with the heel of her palm. "Why did I fucking come here?" she says, mostly to herself.

Quinn inches toward her and places her hand on Mack's like Mack had seen Santana do to Brittany earlier. It sends a shiver down Mack's spine. "You're here because I need someone to ride these roller coasters with me," she says.

"Yeah?" Mack asks.

"Not just anyone, I suppose," Quinn says, amending her earlier statement. "I need you."

* * *

**The first time The Mack gets Quinn high **

"Who did you get this from, anyway?" The Mack asks, examining the contents of the little bag Quinn brought over. She knows a few of the suppliers around town and none of them have any strands this good. It's almost _too_ good for Quinn to smoke her first time—everything after this will just be a letdown. Whoever Quinn bought this from is the real deal.

"Brittany grew it in her basement," Quinn replies, skepticism written all over her face. "Why? Should I get a refund?"

Mack laughs because it is so like Quinn to think the same rules apply to drug deals as they do to retail. Quinn makes a grab for the baggie, but Mack holds it out of her reach. "Hold on, Goodie Two Shoes," Mack teases, "I didn't say it was low quality."

She gets a pretty solid glare from Quinn for that one. In the few short weeks they've spent together, she's been no stranger to the evil eye.

"I'm not that good," Quinn argues, although Mack begs to differ.

"Yeah, I can tell by your dye job you're a real badass," Mack says, ruffling her fingers through Quinn's pink hair while still playing keep away with her other hand.

Quinn blushes. "You said it looked hot."

"Baby, hot and badass are two totally different things," Mack tells her, putting the baggie in her back pocket. She can't deny how attracted to Quinn she is—and she hasn't exactly been subtle about her affections either. So what if Quinn hasn't returned her feelings? Girl's got so many reasons to be fucked up emotionally. "But I can help you match the carpet to the drapes if you want."

Quinn slips her arms around Mack's waist and trails her fingers down her spine, then to her ass where the baggie is. "Ask me again when I'm high," she whispers into Mack's ear all sultry and low.

If Mack had known this was going to be such a sensual experience, she would've at least put on her Target panties instead of the usual Walmart kind.

"Shit, Fabray," Mack swears, "you're giving me goosebumps."

Most of the time when Mack gets high she just slumps down on her couch and watches Family Guy until her mom gets home, but that's hard to do when Quinn only wants to make out.

"Are you always this horny?" Mack asks, shoving Quinn's face out of the way of the television screen. They've been going at it for like, five or maybe thirty minutes, she doesn't know.

"Why are you complaining? You've been flirting with me all night," Quinn says.

Mack snorts. "Not just all night," she mutters. Quinn's clearly hurt by her rejection though. "Look, I like kissing you, but I'd rather do it after I've…"

"After you've what?"

Mack frowns. "I don't know. Bought you a hamburger at least."

"I could go for a bacon cheeseburger right now," Quinn groans. She grudgingly climbs off Mack's lap and pulls her cell phone out of her purse.

"I don't think Wendy's delivers," Mack says.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Brittany?" she says into her phone. "Hey. I was wondering if you could do me one more favor…"


End file.
